


Inside Haven’s Walls

by violetkid



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age Series - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetkid/pseuds/violetkid
Summary: Varric decides against his usual routine of drinking at the Tavern for one evening, in favour of spending the evening with his good friend Cassandra.





	1. A Chill in the Air // PT1

Sharp winds were whistling through the gaps in Havens walls, the drapes were dusting the floor beneath them, and Varric decided it was time to have a word with the Seeker. He could deal with the cold and the wind, but the noises were distracting. He spent a lifetime training his ears to pick up every word spoken and every step taken. He could eavesdrop on a conversation two rooms away with relative ease.  
Now his senses are hazed, he prided himself on being able to recognise who’s footsteps are down the hallway, or who’s fallen asleep in the room above, and whether or not they were alone.  
He crumpled the paper he was writing on and left his desk. The sun had set long ago, but he knew he had time before the people of Haven woke. He also knew that Cassandra would not be sleeping. He pulled on his worn leather boots and nodded at his crossbow.  
“See you later, Bianca. Sleep well.”

  
It was a short walk from Varric’s chambers to the Seeker’s. His room was often cold, it was one of few that faced the lake and the walls weren’t thick enough to keep the chill out. Not that he spent much time in it anyway, so it didn’t bother him too much. Besides, it was a good excuse if anyone bumped into him during the night. Most nights he visited the tavern, and stayed there until it was warm enough to go back to the castle. The people of Haven weren’t much for drinking until the morning, and he felt a little guilty if he stayed too long as Flissa would keep open until everyone decided to leave. He asked her once, why she never closed the tavern if there were patrons.  
“These are terrible times. People need my tavern open, where else would they go? It keeps people in good spirits. Pun intended!”  
She made Varric chuckle, “Hey I’m not complaining Fliss, I think you’re doing a good thing here.”  
Tonight was different, he didn’t feel like being in the tavern, but he did miss the company. Sera is high energy, and if Bull’s around the two of them talk outrageous battle theories. Their current favourite is the one where Bull throws Sera over the battle, she backflips midair and shoots an arrow downwards; then of course she lands on her feet the other side. They were close one night to trying it out but Varric convinced them otherwise, that the first try would be “Better in the heat of battle.”

  
On the way to the Seekers chambers, Varric turned a corner with enough time to witness a rather skittish looking elf jump from the middle of the corridor to behind a pillar. He debated with himself for a second as to whether or not he should investigate, and walked towards where the elf was hiding.  
“Hey.” He hushed gravelly. There was no response, as he had expected. He walked around the pillar to the other side to find that the spot was vacant; and cold.  
His first thought was that this elf was one of Solas’s apprentices, a few of them had come up to Haven from Maker knows where when they heard of Solas’s research into the fade. Though he didn’t recognise the elf, and he remembered faces well.  
Regardless, he’d mention it to the Seeker, he would give it as a reason as to why he wanted to speak to her this late. He couldn’t reasonably tell her he actually enjoyed her company without her throwing something at him, and Varric knew that the Seeker never missed.


	2. A Chill in the Air // PT2

Cassandra Pentaghast would spent her nights either reading or writing at her table by the fireplace in her chambers. The bed was soft and difficult to sleep on, the pillows were much too thin and extra pillows were hard to come by in Haven. She had planned on reading ‘The Seige of Glimmering Hope; A Strategic Manual’ that she had borrowed from Cullen. Or rather it was forced upon her by Cullen, who implied heavily that it was a worthwhile read. The next day Cullen had brought the book with him and dropped it at her desk. Leliana gave Cassandra a sharp look of warning, she had noticed the Seekers right hand twitch. If it weren’t for her desire to read the book prior to Cullen’s enthusiasm, she would have aimed the book for the back of the Commanders head.  
Leliana knew of her dislike for the Commander, and Cassandra had a sneaking suspicion that she was not alone. She admired how even tempered the Spymaster was, she found herself feeling even envious of it at times. Being quick to react was an asset on the battlefield but gave her a negative reputation during social situations. Leliana tried to assure her on many occasions that it wasn’t necessarily a negative reputation, that there were much worse things she could be. She knew she was right of course, but that feeling still lingered.  
A gust of wind howled down the hallway and underneath the gap of the door. Cassandra dog-eared the page of her book and went to put more logs on her fire.  
“Must I always have to do something just as I get to a good part.” She thought to herself. Josephines words echoed softly, the same words Josephine would say if Cassandra said such things aloud, ‘Take that same thought, and make it a positive one.’ Cassandra took two logs from the pile and thought, ‘Now I can savor the anticipation of what comes next.’ Two logs weren’t enough to keep the fire blazing for long, Cassandra ran her fingers over the cover of the book, enjoying every bump and sign of wear it held. She decided she needed more wood, and more time with this feeling she was holding onto.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not 100% sure where I’m going with this one, I just had an idea and wrote it all out. Any thoughts are appreciated! Thank you for reading, and Maker be with you!


End file.
